


Taming the Stray

by kyoeri



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, F/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoeri/pseuds/kyoeri
Summary: Much like Ladybug, Chat Noir also had his fair share of crazy fans. When a certain fanatic group carry out some dark deeds on the kitty, Chat’s life becomes nothing short of a twisted, lonely hell.





	Taming the Stray

Another beep from his Miraculous served as a reminder that Chat Noir couldn’t stand around and flirt horrendously with Ladybug any longer. Sure, she wasn’t having any of it anyway, but Chat definitely saw a little spark when he let the dumb puns fly and his rowdy mouth run.

 

“Cat’s gotta run! It’ll be a bit risky to see my mask off, you’d find me completely irresistible. See ya, My Lady,” he chimed, rolling his hand out before him as he bowed gracefully with those lithe limbs of his. 

 

Ladybug gave a short snort and waved to him. “Ha-ha hilarious, whatever you say Kitty! Bye!” 

 

Chat leaped with ease onto the city’s rooftops, catching the brilliant gleam of the Eiffel Tower’s luminosity wash over Paris. This was one of the things he loved about being Chat Noir; he could wallow in the total freedom while appreciating Paris’ immense beauty while he was at it. Having the ability to jump like a cat ensured him the best views with no more of a price than getting to spend time with Ladybug. He chuckled to himself at the thought, because although acquiring her love was way harder than he anticipated, he had to admit the challenge was fun and kept him going on most days. And even if there wasn’t love at the end of it, his relationship with Ladybug was something of a dream. Chat was having  _ fun,  _ and he barely got to grace even the edge of that feeling as Adrien. 

 

His emerald gaze landed on a darker area leading Chat to pounce himself over into the small alley street. Chat landed in a crouch, a slight wince as the day’s beatings and tumbling around was beginning to seep into his muscles as his Miraculous’ power grew fatigued and weaker on him. 

 

Chat stood with a low whine, reaching his arms above his head in a stretch as he readied himself to recall Plagg’s powers. A voice however, interrupted him. 

 

“H—holy shit… It’s you! Chat Noir!”

 

The cat craned his neck back towards the voice, meeting with another male who had a bulky build and was a fair bit taller than him. Chat raised a brow as he looked the man up and down, trying to muse over whether he was a fan or not. “Oh hey! Really sorry dude but I gotta go!”

 

Before Chat could make a cunning slip out of the situation, his useless belt slash tail rendered him stuck in the grip of the man’s fist. “Wait, wait! S—sorry, I didn’t mean to grab your uh.. Tail?”

 

The Miraculous beeped again and a cold sweat beaded over Chat’s nape. “Yeah, yeah no worries but I  _ really  _ have to go now! Can we talk later?” He almost wanted to roll his eyes, but the Adrien side to him was beginning to spill into this persona. 

 

“But you’ll forget about me later,” the man said with a low voice, eyes downcasted. “Please can you just hang around for a bit? I’m in a fan group… we all admire you so much and it’s amazing being so close to you right now! Do you remember one time you saved me from some falling debris?”

 

_ Well shit,  _ Chat thought, honestly unable to recall the event. He grew sheepish and rubbed the back of his head. “I uh… No, sorry.”

 

“It’s okay! You’re a busy guy…” Those dark eyes trailed over the leather-clad boy’s flexible and lissome figure like he was… checking him out? Chat felt increasingly more uncomfortable under the gaze, especially considering the guy looked like he was at least into his late 20s. “My name’s Victor! I hope you remember… so when you have more time you will maybe talk to me?” 

 

“Yep totally! But time’s running out I have to get back—”

 

“Why are you in a hurry?”

 

Chat couldn’t just admit his powers had a time limit, the crazy guy would totally keep him from leaving just to see his identity. “I uh— gotta go help someone!”

 

“Your body looks young… are you still in school?”

 

“Wha— well, nope… Nah, not at all!” He lied through his teeth, subconsciously beginning to struggle against Victor’s grip on his belt which he  _ still  _ hadn’t released. “Hey real nice meeting you Victor, but can you uh… let me go now?” 

 

Victor looked baffled for a moment and his gaze flicked between Chat and the belt before he reluctantly let go, Chat’s tensed shoulders finally sinking in relief. The cat took a quick graceful bow and turned to leap up on the roof again, however a firm force pushed him forwards and threw him off balance. Before he knew it, Chat found himself pressed uncomfortably against the grungy alley wall that probably had piss all over it. If it weren’t for being transformed, the strength put into holding Chat there would have been a little painful.

 

“Can I… see your face?” Victor asked, his grip only tightening in Chat’s thin wrist and hot breath intrusively close to his face. 

 

“Huh? No way! I mean— this mask… is my face?”

 

“No it isn’t.”

 

“Go on, try to take it off then,” Chat proposed with a smug grin, feeling more relaxed than he should be. He was  _ almost  _ being assaulted here, but he had confidence that he could take this guy if anything worse happened.     __

 

Victor looked a little dubious, but proceeded to attempt to pull the mask off anyway. As Chat already hinted, he wasn’t able to take it off. “Incredible…”

 

“Yep and please let me go now, I’m super late,” Chat pleaded, growing more uncomfortable at the ticking time. If it wasn’t careful now, he’d transform back right in front of this lunatic. 

 

“One more thing,” Victor started, leaning in close to Chat’s face. Chat didn’t quite know what he was expecting but having a crushing pressure cut the circulation to his lips was not where he saw the situation going. He was being kissed? By someone probably twice his age? Another  _ guy?  _

 

_ Oh no, no, no,no— I’m only for My Lady. _

 

Chat swung a leg up, catching a swift jab to Victor’s back which brought him enough time to slip under from his grip and that sloppy make out. He almost wanted to vomit, what the hell just happened? Chat stared on towards the fanatic in bewilderment for a moment before he made a break for it, his sprint stopped again by that _ goddamn  _ belt. He needed to consider getting rid of it at some point.

 

“Get off!” Chat snarled, swinging a roundhouse towards Victor in a panic but only missed by a hair. 

 

“Please don’t be mad, I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you. You’re so confident and beautiful, please, if you’re really a hero… Let me do this—”

 

“Are you nuts?” He almost laughed at how downhill the situation was going, but he needed to get away _ right now. _

 

Chat flung himself towards Victor, barrelling straight into the taller man’s chest and loosened his grip on his belt. With that small window, Chat hastily grabbed the belt to avoid being caught by it again and pounced up the walls away from Victor. The boy stole a final glance back down towards Victor to see he was still watching him intently and an unnerving chill rolled down his spine. 

 

He jumped several roofs away from Victor before he urgently recalled Plagg’s powers in another hidden corner of the city. A flash of green later, those untamed golden locks perfected back into that pristine sweep and the skin tight leather morphed back into his casual wear.

 

“Geeeez, what a creep. You okay?” Plagg asked, sounding lethargic and fatigued from holding the transformation for that long. 

 

“Yeah, just one of those over the top fans. I’ll get you some Camembert cheese when we get home.”

 

Plagg made a sound of agreement before he buried himself in the warmth of Adrien’s jacket. The situation fell into the cracks of Adrien’s mind all too fast; he was _ kissed.  _ Unlike the movies, it wasn’t heartstopping in that loving, fluttering butterflies way, it was completely  _ revolting.  _ It was only a kiss— almost painful kiss at that but Adrien couldn’t help but feel a little violated. He had never been intimate like that with another person, not even a girl. Not to say he wasn’t interested in all of that, because of course he was, he was a teenaged boy. 

 

_ But like that…  _

 

A dizzying wave of nausea caught Adrien off guard and he paused in his tracks for a moment, gathering his senses again. He adjusted his parka jacket and drew up the zip to keep out the nightly chills away from his skin and searched for a way to distract himself from what just happened. 

 

_ It happened to Chat Noir, not me, I’m fine.  _

 

As much as Adrien and Chat were the same person, Adrien liked to believe they weren’t. In all honesty, Adrien didn’t like himself like he did when he was Chat. Also, Adrien saw Chat Noir as a guy who could handle whatever shit that flew his way, include this one. 

 

Adrien released a clouded breath and held himself a bit higher as he headed home. It was spring, but the chill still clung from the bitter winter France just escaped. He finally reached the busied sidewalk of Paris’ streets, the warmth of other occupied people settling ease within himself. That ease and comfort was soon drained from his body in a startling wave, his bleary vision catching the familiar figure he just encountered; Victor. 

 

Was he looking at him? Oh wait, he was Adrien now, everyone knew Adrien. He averted his gaze desperately and bit down on his lower lip. Adrien raised his hood as some futile attempt to hide away, but those burning eyes on him never let up, and Adrien felt them bore into him for the next 5 minutes it took to get off of that street.

* * *

 

The next night was quiet, and so was the school hours. Adrien hadn’t notice himself go quiet— or at least any more quiet than usual, but Ladybug caught the suspicious silence and lack of puns and flirting from Chat almost immediately. 

 

“You’ve been quiet today, Cat,” Ladybug mentioned with concern lacing her tone. They were perched on the edge of a roof when the night’s duties were over and done with without exerting any effort or energy. Ladybug leaned closer to Chat and nudged his shoulder when he barely reacted to her earlier words. “You okay?”

 

That seemed to jolt him, his wide jaden gaze darting towards her. “Huh— what, yeah I’m purrfectly good!” Because he was, he assumed at least. 

 

“Come on Kitty, you can tell me! Is something bothering you?”

 

Chat shook his head and looked back down towards the luminous city. “Nah, just a little tired.” 

 

“You should get home and sleep it off, can’t have you slacking tomorrow!”

 

“Of course not, I’d never let my laziness place My Lady in harm's way!” 

 

Ladybug rolled her eyes with a small smile. “If anything’s bothering you, you can tell me you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know,” he said, standing from his perch on the roof’s edge. “Off to go curl my tail then, sweet dreams Bugaboo.” 

 

They bid their farewells and Chat took a little while to aimlessly pounce around the city to get lost in his own thoughts. While him and Plagg still had energy to do so, Chat enjoyed these solitary moments to himself. Eventually, he was beginning to feel spent and the beep of his Miraculous reminded him he didn’t have forever as Chat Noir. 

 

Chat dropped himself seemingly out of sight from the rest of the world and prepared to recall Plagg’s powers. Things didn’t really go as planned however, and instead a searing pain and blinded spark in his vision sent him into a pool of disorientation and bafflement. It took a few more moments to realize he was pushed face first into the wall and the warm moisture seeping down his face he assumed wasn’t something as innocent as water. 

 

In reaction, Chat swung his leg and caught on another body, however it was barely effective as he realized his foot was caught. What the hell? A normal human able to catch his foot? Maybe the power was heavily watered down due to the fact he could barely see, think or keep his own balance. 

 

Was it an akuma? 

 

No, it was…  _ Victor. _ Talk about professional stalker, how the hell was this guy able to keep up with Chat jumping from building to building? Never the matter of how he found him, the bigger problem was what the hell he was planning on doing. 

 

Chat’s vision flared in vibrancy, the motions leaving after images in his sight. Damn, how hard did he hit his head? It definitely hurt, and now Chat noticed Victor was speaking but no sound other than that deafening ringing was reaching past his ears. Chat knew he was in deep shit.

 

_ “…id I catch you off guard, Kitty cat?”  _

 

The cool concrete seeped a chill past the leather of Chat’s suit, the realization soon coming to him that he was held down on his back against the ground. How the hell did he even get into this situation? Why was he so…

 

_ Weak, weak, weak. Useless without Ladybug. _

 

“Holy shit, we actually caught him! Chat Noir!”

 

_ Hold on… Victor wasn’t the only person here…  _ Chat couldn’t count from the jumbled voices alone, and his vision had failed him since 5 minutes ago. 

 

“I’ve never been so close to him… this is amazing.”

 

_ Hands, hands… get off, get off, get off—  _

 

“I can’t believe we get to fuck this kid… How old is he?”

 

“Who cares, his body is beautiful. Time to get a look what’s under this teasing suit of his… Hey Chat Noir, do you enjoy being a provocative little slut?”

 

The chime of the bell on Chat’s collar jerked him into more awareness, the frantic fear and panic overwhelming his senses as he violently tried to kick out and claw at whoever was touching him. It wasn’t long before Chat found his wrists were bounded above his head and held down firmly by someone much stronger and bigger than him. 

 

Another chime. The zipper was being tugged down painfully slow, dark chuckles and heavy breathing all around Chat that left him disarrayed and horrified. 

 

“He’s like a doll… look how pale and perfect his skin is.”

 

“Not a hair in sight, he’s gorgeous, I can’t wait to fuck him.”   __

 

_ Fuck? No, no, no—  _ “W—wait please, I’m only… I’m only 14, don’t do anything—” He almost began to cry, his pleads falling short behind the cup of another hand. Chat snapped his teeth at the hand and earned a painful strike to the face that left dark spots in his vision.

 

“Fiesty little kitty aren’t you?” That voice belonged to Victor, Chat knew that much.  

 

An intrusive touch ran softly over his naval and chest, soon to morph into greedy grasping at his chilled skin. Fingers began to pluck at his erect nipples that weren’t dealing too well with the night time coolness. Chat whined behind Victor’s hand and glared up at him seethingly, doing his best to block out those intruding sensations violating his body. Soon, his suit was violently yanked down below his jutting hips and hands slipped beneath his boxer briefs impatiently.  

 

Victor leaned down towards Chat’s face, the stench of beer and cigarettes washing over Chat’s face as the man breathed heavily over him. “Alright Kitty cat, if you use teeth I  _ promise  _ you’ll regret it. We’ve been looking into you and Ladybug for a long time—”

 

Chat’s virescent glare grew wide with horror and anxiety upon hearing  _ her  _ name slip from those disgusting lips of Victor. Victor obviously caught the trigger to Chat’s reaction and smiled darkly at him. 

 

“You wouldn’t want to see her get hurt, would you? Oh of course we wouldn’t do this to her, girls aren’t really our thing… but don’t think we can’t severely damage her in other ways… maybe break her skinny little legs… or how about sending some beautiful obscene photos of her trusty partner getting plowed like fuck up the ass? Oh my! I wonder what that’d do to a young girls mind? Would she ever look at you the same? You’d be a disgrace to her, maybe she’d even disown you as a partner!” 

 

The threats rolled a wave of nausea deep within the pit of Chat’s stomach, the chilling thought of how Ladybug would think of him if she ever found this out. Like hell they’d hurt her, no one could better Ladybug like they just did with Chat, they’d have to worry about  _ their  _ legs being broken if anything… But she could never find this out. 

 

If she did… 

 

Chat would never win her heart. 

 

_ Disgusting, shameful, dirty. Who the hell would touch that?  _

 

“Understand, Kitten?” 

 

Chat only glared, eyes glazed with fury and disgust at the man. Victor took that as agreement and undid his flyer, the zip revealing an angry red length of meat. It was already on the way to becoming completely solid, the size of it already looking horrifying. Perhaps it was 8 inches there, but it was definitely reaching out to around 9 once fully erect. 

 

Victor released his grip over Chat’s mouth, giving nothing but a sadistic smile down at the blonde boy who stared up glassy eyed and terrified. He wanted to scream and call for help, but his dignity kept his vocals tightly locked. Chat thrashed around futility, his head still spinning and his limbs beginning to ache from being restrained so violently. Soon, the heat was pressed against Chat’s lips and he attempted to keep them sealed shut. 

 

“C’mon Kitten, I’ve got my phone, remember?” Victor reminded as he waved the device around. “I’ve already got a few good shots of your beautiful naked body… would you like my to shove my prick straight in your tight little ass instead?” 

 

Chat’s eyes widen and his shook his head vigorously. There was a surrounding laughter and mocking voices jeering at Chat’s pathetic state, and eventually he allowed his eyes slide shut and let his lips go lax.

 

Victor’s length was plummeted right into Chat’s throat, leaving him choking and gagging violently for air. As his small mouth and throat were being abused, each thrust leaving him basically suffocating, Chat felt warm fingers prod and jab at his lower region and he jerked at the sensation. 

 

“It’s so pink and perfect,” one of them said, pushing his finger into Chat’s virgin hole further. He squirmed away from the touch but was immediately restrained down and still again. 

 

Soon, the singular finger became two, and that was already enough pain and discomfort for Chat. He whined and protested behind the cock being thrusted in and out of his mouth, the slick sound of it sliding with his saliva more audiable than his blocked voice. The fingers began to scissor and stretch at his tight walls, nothing more than their own pathetic amount of spit to aid them in moving so freely. The ache grew into a sharp sting, the muscles below burning at the uninvited violation. 

 

_ Please let that be it, please no more…  _

 

Finally, Victor pulled out from Chat’s sore mouth and was left panting above the boy. Chat still felt disconnected and baffled by what was happening and didn’t hear the conversation going on above him. Victor was no longer beside him, but instead between his legs. His slicked, burning cock rested against Chat’s stomach as he ran his rough hands up and down Chat’s soft and pristine body. 

 

There were hands in Chat’s soft locks, twirling the silky and unruly strands between fingers and petting it down like he was literally a cat. Hot whispers invaded his hearing, obscene and filthy words slipping past those beer stenched lips of the men around him. Chat was turned over onto his stomach, his chest grazing over the rough surface of the concrete beneath them. A splitting headache left him wanting to hurl and pass out right then, and then came the hot sensation pressing against his hole. 

 

“No, no, no please no, don’t do this— please, I’ve never… I’m not… please stop!” Chat began to sob, the tears falling freely down his blanched face with his reddening nose running along with it. Chat’s Miraculous beeped and sent him into a pit of darkness and fear. What if they saw his identity? 

 

“Hmmm, what was that sound? Oh whatever, try to relax Kitty cat, or it’s really gonna hurt. I’m gonna tame your stray ass.” 

 

Despite the warning, Chat didn’t ease up one bit. How could he? Chat felt Victor’s rough hands grasp at his bony hips, readying himself with letherage before he jammed himself to the hilt, reaching to all those untouched depths of Chat’s body with that one violent lunge. Victor released some kind of animal grunt, moaning in pleasure as he was engulfed by those tight, warm walls of Chat’s ass. Chat had never felt something so excruciating, the pain literally blinding him with a flash of red and a scream ripping through his already sore throat. That harrowing sound fell to something scratchy and hoarse quickly, the feeling of being ripped apart still evident in his horrified expression and quivering body. Victor pulled his cock almost all the way out before ramming it back home again, over and over, tearing at those once virgin walls with violence and savagery.

 

An arm hooked over Chat’s throat and pulled him back closer into Victor’s body as the man pounded into the boy without mercy or remorse, the sickening sound of his cock squelching with the pooling blood leaking at the ravaged sight. He thrusted deeply again, his dishealved pubes pressed firmly against the boy’s soft skin and he clasped his teeth down onto Chat’s pale neck. Chat’s screams had long died out in his throat, only the distant sound of it’s remains being forced out with each violent thrust, his entire body jerking at the abuse and his toes curling in some kind of desperation to escape from the pain. Chat’s lunch had already seethed up his throat with that acid burn of the bile. Most of it was choked back, but the excess frothed past Chat’s clenched teeth.

 

Chat’s mouth was soon filled again with one of the other men’s cock, his airways blocked to the point he felt light headed almost instantly if not from the pain from behind. The tears were streaming down Chat’s cheeks, his countenance contorted with agony and fear. Chat tried again to struggle, but nothing eased up the ravaging of his no longer virgin ass. It felt like the solid cock was hitting something it shouldn’t be, a stabbing pain being shot through his abdomen with each thrust.

 

With a few final snaps into Chat’s lithe body, Victor released a deep groan as he emptied himself heavily into Chat’s bowels, the pooling cum making its way into all of those unreachable areas his ravaged hole lead to. The cock in his mouth soon followed in releasing the hot substance, shooting the salty liquid at the back of his throat.

 

Not only was Chat immensely humiliated, but he was in extreme pain. Even when Victor had pulled out with an audible  _ slop, _ the throbbing ache pulsed through his nether regions as though he was still being violently raped. Blood and semen leaked and caked the porcelain skin of Chat’s slim thighs and butt cheeks. He laid face down in the pool of cum, coughing to rid what he could from his throat and mouth and heaved up some more vomit. A fist clasped onto Chat’s blonde hair and yanked the boy up to his knees. 

 

“Little slut, aren’t ya?” One of the men laughed, stroking Chat’s tear stained cheek with feigned gentleness. 

 

Was it over? Was that it? Chat prayed silently to whoever could be listening for them to just be done with him now and leave him to go home to sleep this nightmare off, but he was in over his head. Hands clasped around Chat’s small torso and pulled him against them, another thick cock being rammed agonizingly up his mangled hole for the second time, his scream not even given the chance to survive past the meat being shoved to the wall of his throat. 

 

Chat cried and cried, his voice muted behind the thrusting and the prick hammering in his behind further damaging what had already been torn and ruined. He plowed into the boy’s ass like an animal without rhythm, his hairy sack slapping against Chat’s silky skin leaving a disturbing echo around them. 

 

Again, the man released his load deep inside Chat, those dirty hands gripping painfully over his body. He pulled out of Chat noisily, leaving the boy laying on the ground with the only movement being the vicious tremble from his sobs. Throughout the all the pain and panic, Chat felt the world darken around him gradually. Sounds were muted and feeling of his limbs began to drain. Even when another cock was forced into Chat’s no longer resisting body, he didn’t have the energy to react much. His body was jerked against the pounding with each violent thrust, the large member drilling into the squishy cum and blood filled hole and pushing against all of Chat’s insides painfully.

 

It fell to dull ache, and eventually a numbing buzz. Chat must have blacked out a few times, but he was already long disconnected from his ruined body. Chat only realized his eyes were still open when he was turned onto his back and his legs were pushed apart widely. 

 

“Kitten really is flexible! Look how far these legs go!”

 

A soft, dead moan escaped past the cat’s lips as the pulsing cock was forced inside him again, each pound pushing out his vocals softly as he mindlessly stared into nothingness. The former brilliant emerald of his eyes fell to a dreary olive, the light and flare behind them long vanquished throughout all the horror and torture. The tears dried to flakes over his pasty complexion, eyes rimmed a violent red beneath the black mask and drool and cum seeping past his pale lips.  

 

Chat couldn’t even think, his mind nothing but a blank, dark pool devoid of any life. He was losing his mind and had given up on looking forward to when the ordeal would end, because so far it felt longer than an eternity. He was still being slammed into, again and again in that never ending cycle of being passed around like a damn object. 

 

“Cute little slut loves to be filled and pounded hard,” the man grunted above him, his sweat dripping onto Chat’s clammy skin as he thrusted into the doll like boy. His stomach ached and he felt painfully full, the man’s hammering huge cock faintly bulging through Chat’s otherwise flat stomach each time he buried himself deep within his skinny body. At that point, Chat was already so stretched and torn open that any size would slip in there with less resistance like there was in the beginning, only the youth of his body aiding him in keeping the muscles down there somewhat alive and firm throughout all the abuse. With those painfully huge adult cocks ravaging such a small hole, there was bound to be some permanent damage and Chat could see no way his ass would go back to the way it was before. 

 

Chat moved his dead and bleary gaze up to his ring on his restrained hand above him. Plagg had obviously been holding onto the transformation for far longer than he could probably handle for the sake of protecting Chat the best he could. It flashed on it’s final two bars but Chat lost all the energy and motivation to care anymore. He simply felt like dying. 

 

After a final few rounds, the group finally looked like they were at the end of their tether. There were a lot of them, that much was clear now, and each one went more than twice at least. There was shutters and flashes of their phones capturing the utter state of Chat Noir, his pale body painted basically from head to toe in blood and thick, creamy semen. His sprawled limbs rested motionless and limply beside him, his legs still spread with the pouring sanguine and cream leaking from his widely gaping hole that spasmed wildly. 

 

A figure came close to Chat again, but he couldn’t even flinch. “Hey Kitten, hope you enjoyed yourself… We’ll be back to have fun again, okay? You can’t say no, because otherwise these pictures go straight to Ladybug… or even the whole public. How scandalous! Chat Noir being revealed as a total whore.” 

 

He wanted to weep, but the emotion got stuck somewhere along the way. His visage showed nothing more than a vacant stare, that vapid gaze not even seeing Victor grinning maliciously above him. Instead, he let the darkness envelop him and fell into that numbing pit of nothingness.

* * *

 

Adrien awakened to a pestering voice and vague tapping against his sheened face. He pried an eye open, still feeling harrowingly empty and dead. The memories washed over him like a needle filled sea, the throbbing pain in his nether regions arising like fire again. Adrien’s gaze slipped to the side where he was met with the tiny black cat floating beside him, Plagg. 

 

“Adrien… Oh Adrien… I—” Plagg’s voice cut out in the midst of not knowing what to do. He looked horrified, an expression that barely graced the cat’s features so seriously like this. The tiny spirit pulled strands of Adrien’s disheveled hair out of his eyes and gave him a pitying look. “Adrien I’m so sorry… You have to tell som—”

 

“No,” he said flatly, letting his gaze trail off into darkness again. Adrien didn’t want to move, or even think. “No… don’t bother. It’s no big deal.” He almost winced at the hoarse and gross sound of his own raw vocals.  

 

Eventually, the model managed to force himself to stand from the ground, hissing at the indescribable seethe of pain tearing through his body at the movement. Adrien looked down to see there wasn’t much evidence of the assault, the transformation clearing the semen from his face and hair and his casual attire being untouched. There was a sensation of moisture from his behind, however. It leaked beneath his clothes distractingly, but he ignored it. He raised a hand to touch where his head throbbed, noticing the gash just at his hairline was still tender and barely scabbed over, the blood that leaked from there caking over the side of his face. Thankfully, it was already the dead of the night and probably no one would notice much on his way home.

 

Adrien took a quick look at his phone to come to unsurprising sight of no messages off his father. He wasn’t home either, so that was maybe a good thing. He wouldn’t have to explain himself for being so late at least. 

 

Taking another short moment to straighten himself out, Adrien made his way back home, restraining a limp and twisted expression although he was in serious agony. Plagg was silent the whole way home, stealing the occasional glance towards Adrien with the mean to say something; of course, there was likely nothing to help this situation. 

 

Adrien stayed in bed for days after, not wanting to face his friends and definitely not wanting to face Ladybug.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha... ha... Yeah. More comfort to come or more hell? We'll see :)  
> Future chapters will have more chat and lady bonding and comforting for the poor kitty!


End file.
